


addams family because i need a new one

by aGenderlessHordeOfBees, WinterWandering



Series: addams family [1]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: /s, Fix It Fic, Found Family, Implied abuse, Self-Insert, and get adopted by the addams family, kind of, we definatly diddnt project during thiss, you leave a shitty situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGenderlessHordeOfBees/pseuds/aGenderlessHordeOfBees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Let's solve our trauma by making a self insert fic where we get adopted by a family that'll actually love usself insert found family is kingthis is the first fic ive put on the internet, please dont hold me to any high standards
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: addams family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056425
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	addams family because i need a new one

You have come so far. Your legs ached, your chest heaved with each breath, you were so close to the house; the one on the hill. Far off in the distance, thunder rolled, the rain pelted down so hard it stung, you were soaked through in a matter of minutes when it had started.  
At last, you reached the front door of that decrepit mansion. The last place they’d look for you.  
There wasn’t a doorbell, but rather an old iron knocker in the shape of some fearsome animal you couldn’t quite make out. You shivered, but whether that was from the cold, or a deep sense of foreboding you could not be sure.  
The ancient door opened with a creek that shook you to your bones. The man who greeted you was massive, stoic, and whose gaze kept sliding past you onto the skeleton of a tree in the, admittedly impressively well kept, front garden.  
“I- I was wondering if I could come inside, the rain is terribly cold.”  
The giant said nothing, but stepped aside to let you in.  
There’s a woman in the...rather large foyer, and you blink. She was...really pretty, but something in you makes you recoil away from her in fear. Something about her- you think it’s the way she holds herself- is dangerous.  
“Hello, dear,” She stares at you, eyes half-closed in an almost lazy way. “What are you doing out on a night like this?”  
You glance behind you, at the door and the howling storm outside. As you speak, your voice comes out in a croak.  
“....I...I...” Your voice fails, as do your legs and you fall to the floor, tears running down your already soaked face.  
The last thing you see is the worried gaze of the woman, and the giant of a man leaning down as your vision fades. 

You awaken minutes later, the large man gently laying you down on an oddly comfortable bed, not particularly soft, but almost as if it wants you to be calm.  
“Lurch, would you draw a bath for our guest, I expect they’ll be wanting to warm up.” the woman calls from what sounds like a few rooms over.  
Blinking, you attempt to sit up, but wince when your head swims.  
“Ughhh,” You groan softly, placing your head in your hands. Well, there's no going back now.  
The tall man -Lurch right?- comes into your room and offers his hand to help you to the washroom.  
The bath is practically steaming when you walk in, and it smells like tea tree oil and epsom salts. He leaves, closing the door behind him and you drop your waterlogged clothing to the floor and slip into the bath, relaxing almost instantly.  
The hot water feels amazing and the smells ease your headache.  
Eventually you hear the sound of a...sewing machine? Man, you can hear everything in this old place, you think. Your curiosity grows and you dry off, grab one of the robes that were hanging on the wall, and venture downstairs, making sure your footsteps were light.  
“Hello dear, feeling better?” The woman smiles kindly as you try not to stare, she’s sat at a small ebony table, using the oldest sewing machine you have ever seen, her two pale hands gliding elegantly across the dark fabric. The only strange thing, assisting her is a disembodied hand. You oggle for a few moments longer and remember that she asked you a question  
“Yeah, it was really nice,” You duck your head, looking at the floor. “I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this robe, I didn't want to put my wet clothes back on,”  
“Not at all, in fact I think it suits you”  
Hesitantly, you accept the compliment. “...Thanks.”  
“Would you like to join me? I could use some company.”  
“...Alright,” you pull over a nearby chair,  
“What’s your name?” Her voice is silky smooth, you notice, laced with an underlying venom- but it wasn’t directed at you, no, but you couldn’t figure it out, perhaps a spat with a spouse earlier that day?  
“Oh, it’s… {y/n},” You murmur.  
“That’s a lovely name, I am Mortica, Mortica Addams.”  
“Thanks for letting me in, would it be alright if I stayed a while? Until I can find somewhere to stay for good?”  
“Of course, child”


End file.
